The Scope Of Everything
by Writer432
Summary: A bunch of random bits of writing, usually surrounding Percy and Annabeth. Sometimes it's happy, other times... Well, it's not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a random thing I came up with while listening to American Dream by MKTO, particularly the line " You know nothin is the way it used to be". Dedicated to Red Baron15 because I can.**

_I am really doing it. I am really going to leave. Abandon everything I know and drive away like it was no big deal._ A lump formed in my throat, tears swelling in my eyes. I tend to be very sentimental and the thought of leaving is just so... _wrong_, just plain wrong. But I have to do it. I have to because there was nothing left here for me. Well, almost nothing, I thought as my mother straightened my shirt once again, stalling for more time with me.

"You'll call me as soon as you get there?" She asked, but the severity of her tone wasn't lost on me. She wasn't asking me a question, she was giving me a command.

"Yes, Mom, don't worry. I'll be fine." I grasp her hands in mine, giving them a reassuring squeeze before dropping them and getting into my car. She leans through the open window, frowning slightly. She smoothes back my hair, sighing slightly as if it just hit her I'm leaving.

"I know but... Oh, you're just growing up so fast! I remember when you were in diapers and now you're traveling across the country for a job." She clutches the car door, her hands turning sheet white.

"Mom, please, I'll be home in a month for Thanksgiving, it'll go by quickly." I reassure her while starting the car. I even give her a confident smile, to which she gives me a half smile in return, a sad look in her crystal blue eyes.

"I know, it's just... What if Annabeth stops by to apologize and you aren't here? Percy, maybe you should stay." She chews her lip nervously, her eyebrows bunching as she worries about impossible circumstances.

I wince when she mentions _Her._ Its been a month, but the pain is still fresh. You don't get over love that quickly, especially for how much I loved _Her. _

"Mom, it's been a month. I'm sure she's moved on by now." I busy myself with the controls, fiddling with the air conditioning dial. A blast of cool air hits my face, relieving me of the intense heat that is still lingering from the summer.

"Just like you're over her?" She gives me a pointed look, I sigh, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"What do you want me to do? Apologize? We both know I'm right, so I shouldn't be the one apologizing. She needs to do it, but she's too stuck up to." I pound my palm against the steering wheel, my cheeks heating up in remembrance of the intense argument. A stupid one, now that I think about it.

"Perceus Alexander Jackson! I will not have you insult that girl in my company!" My mom reacts immediately, on the defensive. She adored Annabeth, had already planned our wedding and everything. I hadn't even tried to discourage her mindless fantasies, I'd just nod and smile like the love-sick boy I was.

"Fine, fine. But you know I can't turn the company down, I've already said I'd take the job. And if I don't leave soon, I'll miss my flight." I lean out the window and kiss her cheek. "Bye, Mom. See you soon." The good bye is abrupt, and slightly rude, but it's all I have time for.

"Good bye, Percy. Don't forget to call me when you land! And you have any trouble, or change your mind, you know you can call me! Anytime, for a matter of fact. I'm here for you!" She blows me one last kiss before settling against a tree, waving me off.

After I peel out of the parking lot I ease my way into New York traffic, concentrating harder than needed. I glue my eyes on the road, trying not to let my them wander to the unoccupied seat next to me, the one _She _was supposed to be in. The one I'd left free of boxes, because the possibility that she might have changed her mind before I left was too tempting to not act on. But she was still too stuck in her ways to apologize, so I will have to take this new opportunity by myself. And maybe it was better that way.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is going to be a bunch of random moments involving Percy and Annabeth, and I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I already wrote three chapters, all I need to do is revise! So hopefully I get better at updating. If not, I apologize in advance. Prompts are welcome, as well as suggestions! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two in the random story saga. This one is dedicated to UrDemigodishness for existing.**

**One swear word, in case that bugs you. Sixth paragraph.**

* * *

><p>All he wanted in life was peace. But that's obviously too much to ask for, since he was refused even that.<p>

His name was Percy Jackson, and he had just returned from World War 2.

He found himself in a bar, inhaling the fuzzy air and sipping on a bland bottle of beer. Earlier that week he had arrived home after 854 days, greeted by his mom and step-father. No girlfriend, no friends, no cousins. He had smiled tightly, remembering the doctor's words. _Nothing will be the same. You'll feel angry, depressed, even suicidal at times. But whatever you do, remember there's still hope. There's still a reason to be happy._

That night, as he lay in bed, he decided he would find his own way to be happy. Of course, that plan had fallen through only twenty minutes later when he woke up his mother and Paul after he threw a vase at the wall in a hot fit of anger. His sobs could have been heard for miles, he guessed. But it wasn't like he cared, he was a shell of the man he used to be, why not publicize it?

Groaning as the memory surfaced, Percy touched his forehead to the grainy wood of the counter, trying to block out the hustle and bustle surrounding him.

"You look like hell." A woman's voice commented.

Startled, Percy bolted up, whipping his head back and forth in order to see who spoke. His eyes landed on a smirking woman, dressed in a faded dress whose color was indistinguishable from lack of light. It had a modest neckline, and a knee-length skirt that fanned out at the hips. The curls topping her head fell gracefully down her back. There was no trace of makeup other then a light shade of pink lipstick she was wearing. Her grey eyes were intelligent and daring. She was gorgeous in every sense of the word.

"What, you've never seen a girl before?" She questioned, sliding onto the old stool next to his.

"Not one as pretty as you." Percy answered without thinking, blushing immediately at what his loose lips let through. She gave an airy laugh, the sound causing a slight flutter in Percy's stomach.

"You're cute." She commented, flagging down the bartender to order a drink.

"Um... thank you?" Percy scratched self-consciously at his eyebrow, something he did when he was nervous.

"Don't mention it." She said, winking. The bartender handed her a tall glass filled with red whine, her eyes lighting up when she saw it.

"So, um, what's your name?" Percy tried to make conversation, running his thumb along the rim of the beer bottle clutched in between his hands.

"Annabeth Chase." She grinned, turning just enough so the minimal light caught a smudge in her lipstick. Percy found it hypnotic and forced his eyes to look away.

"That's a nice name. I'm Percy Jackson." Percy sipped his drink tentatively, wincing at the rancid taste.

"You don't seem to be enjoying that drink very much, Percy Jackson." Annabeth observed, amusement clear as day on her stunning features.

"The taste doesn't matter, the experience will be the same for whatever I drink." He shrugs, trying to brush the comment off, but when she doesn't reply right away he grows worried. Gnawing on the inside of his lip, Percy watched her hesitate to respond.

"The experience of what?" She finally asks, her voice soft.

"Losing myself." He states, this time taking a big slug of the drink, finishing off the bottle.

"Losing yourself? Now why would you want to do that?" She asks, leaning closer toward Percy. He sighed, pushing away the glass bottle.

"Because Percy is the one who fought in the war, the one who took innocent people's lives. If I'm not him, then I'm not a murderer." He stares at the counter, recognizing the broken feeling in inside. The one the doctor described perfectly.

Then all of a sudden hes bombarded by an overload of flowery perfume, mixed with sweat. A pair of lips are on his, slightly waxy with lipstick. It's over as soon as it started, but it caught Percy's attention for sure. Annabeth had just kissed him, on the lips.

"I'm sure that losing yourself will only make it worse." Annabeth whispers softly in the small amount of space between them. Their eyes are locked, neither willing to look away.

"Then what do I do to get ride of the brokenness inside me?" Percy breathes, unsure of everything he knows.

"You've got to live. For those who's lives you took, for those you didn't. You've got to live for all of us. Do you think you can do that?" She coaxed Percy, tangling her fingers in his.

The absolute certainty in his reply startled even Percy.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong> What do you think? Is it any good? Tell me in a review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is dedicated to Azuphere.**

**One semi-swear word, in the first paragraph.**

* * *

><p>I have gotten many knowing looks whenever I introduce Percy as my best friend, as if a girl and a boy can't be in a completely platonic relationship without one developing feelings for the other. And to be honest, it pisses me off. Having a romantic relationship with Percy would be like dating my brother. It would be wrong and gross on so many levels.<p>

Percy, in my mind, will always be the annoying brother I never had, not someone who I go on dates with. And I'll always be his know-it-all sister of whom he can constantly bum food off of. It's how we work, its how we've always worked.

Which is why, in the seventeen years of our friendship, Percy has never once left me alone while i was sick. Which leads to us both being ill at the same time more often then not.

On this occasion, before I even opened my eyes, I knew something was off. My skin was clammy underneath the comforter, a dull ache throbed towards the back of my skull, and a sickening feeling of disorientation left me dizzy and clamping my eyes shut. Tossing my hand into the nightstand, I groped the surface for my phone. Bingo! Through my mostly closed eyes I dialed Percy's number, praying he would pick up.

It took three rings for Percy to pick up, and one low moan of agony from me for him to tell me he's on his way.

Rolling onto my side, I was determined to be sitting up when he got to my apartment. I struggled for a minute, debating if it would freak out Percy if I was passed out when he arrived. After a second of indecision I decided staying lying down was my best option.

There was the sound of my front door opening and the grunt of Percy trying to take his shoes off before padding his way down the hall to my room.

"Annabeth?" He called softly, peering in. He caught sight of me, probably pale and half conscious, and frowned. "Oh, Annabeth, what happened? When I left last night you were fine."

I nod weakly, closing my eyes to get rid of the swirling colors around me. It felt like my eyes were trying to roll back into my head.

"I know... I don't know what caused it..." I tug the blanket up to my chin, the room suddenly feeling chilly as well.

"He sits on the side of my bed, smoothing back my hair from my sweaty forehead.

"Well, I took the day off of work so I'm going to spend it taking care of you. Now, get some rest while I call the doctor."

"Percy..." I whisper as he gets up to leave.

"Yes, Annabeth?" He asks, straightening to contents of my nightstand. He's usually quite a slob, but I can see the tightness around his eyes when he looks at me. He doesn't like seeing me sick, never has and never will, but I must look pretty horrific if he won't even glance my way.

"You don't even know my symptoms." I rasp, smiling weakly at him as if it doesn't bug me that he's trying to escape my company so quickly.

"Of course, silly me. So, what's wrong?" He finally glances my way, his eyes traveling along every inch of my face as if expecting every horrid feeling will present itself if he looks hard enough.

I list off the symptoms, pausing for breath halfway through. This causes me to cough for a few minutes, the coughs loud and wet sounding.

"Okay, thanks, Wise Girl. Now, get some rest." He squeezes my hand before leaving, keeping the door open a crack.

"I'll try." I yawn, curling into a tight ball and drifting off.

* * *

><p>It takes three days for Percy to start to feel funny, although he refuses to admit it. He took the entire week off to take care of me, sleeping on the couch in case I needed him during the night. I feel almost normal now, only a small headache persists on annoying me.<p>

"Percy, please, just rest. I know you aren't feeling well, just take a break." I tell him, exasperated with his inability to listen.

"I'm fine!" He insists for the tenth time today, wiping away the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Perseus Jackson, lay down now!" I command, glaring at him.

"Pushy." He mutters, but flops on the couch anyway.

"Now, I don't want you to leave that spot for an hour, you hear me? Unless it's an absolute emergency." I point a stern finger at him, waiting for his nod of agreement. When it does come, I relax slightly. In a far gentler tone now, I continue speaking.

"Good. Now, I'll be in the other room. Shout if you need anything."

He nods, closing his eyes. It takes all of two minutes for his breathing to get deep and even, though his cheeks are flushed a worryingly bright red. I lean down to kiss his forehead before throwing a spare blanket over him.

"Good Night, Seaweed Brain." I whisper, turning to leave. And just when I'm about to close my door, I hear his familiar snores start up. I smile, knowing we're going to be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Before before they were dating, they were best friends. <strong>

**So, what'd you think? Care to tell me in a review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to Sir Science for because he feels all high and mighty all of a sudden (kidding, he's cool)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's laugh was something Percy could get used to. Especially if he was the reason.<p>

"You're such an idiot." She muttered, rolling her eyes. Her fingers pulled uncertainly at the hem of her skirt, a semi-crooked smile taking hold of her lips as she smiled over at him.

"I don't know, I think I'm pretty smart." Percy grinned, and it could have possibly been a bit flirtatious, but who's keeping track?

"That's obviously where you went wrong." Annabeth gently pushed his shoulder. They were supposed to be studying, that's why she was his tutor after all, but in the last few weeks they became friends. Annabeth had agreed to tutor him in Math and English, and she'd been coming over four times a week for the last four weeks. They had exchanged numbers soon after the first week, finding it easier to contact the other. And maybe he liked texting her about this funny show he was watching, and maybe he would wait anxiously for her reply. And maybe she enjoyed those silly comments more then she cared to admit, and possibly her heart fluttered whenever his dark hair fell in his eyes.

And maybe there's something about the stubborn blonde that he finds attractive. It might possibly be the glint in her eye when she teases him, or the look of complete concentration on her face whenever she is figuring out a math equation. He doesn't know, but he does know that he likes with her more than any friend should, although he would never dare admit it to anyone.

But he's scared to show it.

Which is really sad if you think of it, because maybe if he gave a a hint she would admit that she likes with him.

Because she knows she likes him, it only took her seconds for her to feel the dread piling in her stomach. He was someone she could see herself laughing with twenty years from now, and she would still feel the uproar of butterflies in her stomach when he would give her a sly smile.

But all they are are two self-conscious teenagers, wary of the reaction the other will give to the feelings they developed. That's all they would ever be, unless something major happens. Something... life changing.

"Kids! I'm going out to get groceries! Behave while I'm gone!" Sally, Percy's mom, called right before shutting the front door tightly behind her.

"She has no faith in US." Percy gives a fake sniff of indignation and filled it with the sly grin. "Well, me at least. She's convinced you can do no wrong."

Annabeth gives him a startled look, squinting at him slightly.

"Me? Good God, Percy, why would you think that?" Annabeth can feel her cheeks heating up, and twists the fabric of her shirt painfully tight around her fingers.

"She told me, that's why." There's a shy edge to Percy's confession; he won't meet her eye and instead chooses to stare right at the textbook splayed out on the table before him.

"I- um... Oh..."

This breaks Percy out of his shy slump and he bursts out laughing at her lack of enunciated words.

"What on earth was that?" He gasps, starting to calm down.

"I- I'm not that good with compliments." In an effort to keep her hands busy Annabeth tidied up their scattered scratch paper.

"What a shame, I was about to tell you how pretty you look when you're flustered.

Annabeth froze, hand stopped half way to grabbing the last sheet of paper with Percy's hopelessly messy scrawl.

"W-what?" She chokes out.

"You're pretty. Not just when you're flustered, all the time." Percy holds her gaze steady. After a few moments Annabeth regains her bbearings and laughs it off.

"I think you need your eyes checked." She smiles shamelessly at him, her lips drawn tight.

"Annabeth, I'm being completely serious. I think you're pretty- no wait, _gorgeous_- all the time. Why do you insist on brushing it off like it's nothing?"

Annabeth opens her mouth then snaps it shut, second guessing what she was originally going to say.

"Because I... Percy, I... like... You..." Percy freezes, his face an emotionless mask. "And this is why I didn't want to tell you. It's obvious you don't like me, so I'll just-"

"Annabeth, what made you think I didn't like you?"

She shrugs, tilting her face to the carpet and away from Percy.

"Annabeth, please, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. And that's the problem." A hushed whisper seems to be the only think Annabeth can conjure out of her mouth. She can feel Percy's gaze on her for a moment, and then hear him take a deep breath.

"I like you to. A lot." He admits, feeling warmth spread from head toe at the relief of finally admitting it. Annabeth jerks her head up sharply, watching him carefully.

"You're telling the truth?" She squeaks, clearing her throat in embarrassment.

"Yes, of course, now sit still because I'm about to kiss you."

Annabeth didn't object to this, and for that Percy was grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas! This was crappy, but I needed to put something up, I've been lacking lately. Sorry about that...<strong>

**So yeah, have a great day today and see you next year!**


End file.
